


to get into someones hair ...

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Hair Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	

to get into someones hair ...  
Daniel had done something with his hair.  
It shouldn‘t have made such a difference but … it did! And Domen just kept staring at it. The blond strands just stopped below Daniels ears and went kind of fluffy when he get up his helmet after a jump or when he was training, blowing out of that slicked back style the Norwegian wore the rest of the time. It made him somehow look younger, almost boyish and whenever Domen saw him styled without a single hair misplaced, he just wanted to bury his fingers in it. Not only to bury his fingers deep in the soft mass! He dreamtof ruffle the blonde strands until the locks were loose and soft again. He just wanted…  
It didn‘t help that Daniel just had loosen his helmet one day … The blond strands so soft and pretty… He couldn‘t get it out of his mind, wanted do know the reasons. No he just wanted to know why he had slicked it back in the first place. And he wanted to know if he could bury his hand in the soft locks while he kissed the older man.  
Sadly they weren‘ t a couple nor weren‘t they something called „friends with benefits“ or even friends For Daniel and everybody else he was just the youngest Prevc or „Demon“ so pouncing on Daniel and playing with his hair was way out of question.  
But.  
He.  
Wanted!  
He did his best to hid the little obsession to that his little desire has grown lately. He really did. But after even his brothers had caught him staring at the blond Norwegian and after a stern lecture from Goran he even tried harder.  
Daniel indeed didn‘t seem to notice the interest though, since Domen didn‘t even know how he would breach that subject if the blond would ever asked. What should Domen tell him? „I just realized how pretty and suckable you are when you didn‘t slide back your hair“  
Oh yea, that would go well..,  
Or even better?  
„I wanna kiss you forever with my fingers deep in your hair.“  
Domen might have taken to hiding in his hotel room and moaning pitiful when he died several times in his favorite game because he couldn‘t keep his thoughts straight and off Daniel! Actually he had been inside his room for the past few hours. The game was long forgotten as he find himself trying to puzzle out a way that he could fulfill his dream and play with Daniels hair without having the Norwegian think he was creepy or even crazy! In reality Domen knew he couldn‘t deny it but he still wasn‘t keen on having anyone (especially Daniel) working it out!  
Domen was getting all of nowhere and falling further into self pity when the door flew open and a sharp yell of his name filled the small room, „Demon!“ The young athlete flinched -more from guilt over his thoughts then surprise before he slowly turned around to face the blond.  
He blinked several times when he actually saw the blond …  
Daniel was naked except for a small towel.  
And he was covered in white … dust.  
His hair looked like the gel or what ever he has used for his hair had somehow mixed up with the dust to form a white paste that was fusing his hair together into matted … clumps. And there were also strands sticking up randomly, making Domens hands twitching badly at his side. „I won‘t be held responsible for it!“, Daniel continued angrily and Domen was sure he has missed a whole string of the awkward conversation. He got up slowly and moved closer towards Daniel who was crossing his arms now and scowling impatiently, „Prevc?“ Daniel frowned, his agitation fading to something puzzled. „Your hair ...“, Domen gestured at the other and then raised his own hand to indicate his hair, „It is … white.“ Daniel grimaced and began to uncurl his arms but Domen darted forward and managed to grab the wrist to stop him, „Wait … don‘t! You need a shower ...“ He didn‘t try to pull Daniel but he didn‘t let go of his wrist either, „You could shower here?“  
Daniel watched him with big blue eyes but he wasn‘t pulling away and so Domen tried tugging the elder. He met resistance at first but in the end he began to allow Domen to lead him to the bathroom. Domen‘s thoughts were a mess and anticipation and excitement were catching in is throat as he almost ran towards the shower. Daniel kept up with him and went still when Domen gestured towards the tube, „Ok … it isn‘t really a shower … but it will work ...“  
Domen placed himself on the edge of the bath tube and looked hopefully to Daniel, „Sit down.“ He tried to sound firm but he knew he came out stiff and quite nervous while Daniel was looking at him like he had grown another head. For a short time Domen expected him to say no or to even leave. But he did not expected Daniel to let the towel slip and take a seat in the bath tube. The blue eyes were narrowed and he was watching the boy the whole time … but he was still allowing it to continue.  
Domen wasn’t about to let his good fortune pass him by, he didn’t even know how long it would last once he started. Hell, he knew it was going to blow up spectacularly, but he didn’t even care at this point as he flipped on taps and grabbed the hand-held shower head. He let the water fall out and hit the floor, splashing up on his pants as he held a hand under it, gauging the temperature as he stared at Daniels hair.  
The short strands at the nap of his neck were curling and Domens fingers twitched. “Lean your head back,” he requested and like a miracle Daniels complied wordlessly Domen avoided the blue eyes as they searched for him and thankfully the angle was bad enough to help him do it. Swallowing hard the young Slovenian brought his hand to rest at the base of Daniel’s skull. His fingers brushed the matted strands, before he added the water and slid his fingers in it. He gently massaged, biting his lips at the feeling of finally getting his fingers in Daniels hair. The eyes of the Norwegian had widened at first before the fluttered close as the elder seemed to enjoy the feeling. After that Domen was barley paying any attention to Daniels face as he was much too busy playing with the blond locks.  
“Stay for a second, won’t you?”, he murmured and reached behind him for the shampoo. Domen just dropped the nozzle not caring for the state of his socks as he ran the silken shampoo over his palms before digging both hands in the blond hair. Massaging the shampoo into it, he thought that he was grinning like a madman. But he just felt so happy doing this, touching and burying his fingers in those silken locks and being allowed to let his trembling fingers sliding through them.  
God … he wanted to do this every day!


End file.
